Fretfulness
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Pagi hari di SMA baru, untuk pertama kalinya Fang menang populer dibanding Boboiboy. Sayangnya berakhir bagi Fang rencana membuat Boboiboy mengakui kehebatannya, malah ia terjebak cemburu melihat Boboiboy bersama Yaya. Bagaimanakah reaksi Fang saat melihat kebersamaan Boboiboy dan Yaya?/Sho-Ai/AU/School-Fiction


**.**

 **.**

 _ **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**_

 _ **Story © Ernest Heatherfiel**_

 _ **With: AU/Sho-Ai/OOC/School-Fiction/etc**_

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari yang menyorot jauh di ufuk sana menerangi satu lagi horison baru. Tepat di kamar atas kediaman Tok Aba, anak lelaki itu masih menggeliat dengan posisi tidur tak karuan. Jam weker berbunyi—dibantingnya segera, jam itu menguik-nguik beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mati atau lebih tepatnya rusak samasekali. Sementara itu, di sisi lain seorang anak mengetuk pintu rumah Tok Aba, anak laki-laki yang satu ini memang sudah terbiasa dengan tugasnya sebagai jam weker hidup untuk membangunkan sahabat molornya, semenjak SMP bahkan jelang mereka SMA seperti sekarang ini.

"Oh, kau Fang. Masuk, masuk! Boboiboy masih di atas, tidur nyenyak sekali dia." Tok Aba datang membukakan pintu dan tanpa sungkan lagi Fang membungkuk kecil kemudian berlalu menuju kamar Boboiboy.

"Woy, bangunlah! Kau ini, sudah SMA masih bangun siang aja lah!" kata Fang pada makhluk yang sedang _sleeping beauty_ itu.

"Bentar lagi lah, aku masih ngantuk!" igau Boboiboy.

"Kau bangun atau aku ikut tidur disitu!" ancam Fang sedikit modus, mendengarnya membuat anak itu tergerak lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau ini Fang, tak bisa lihat orang senang," balas Boboiboy masih dengan nada malas.

Boboiboy turun menuju kamar mandi—membasuh muka, menggosok giginya, dan melakukan urusan-urusan pria lainnya di kamar mandi. Selesai, ia menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk dan berjalan menaiki tangga kembali ke kamarnya. Terkejut didapatinya Fang tengah mencoba mengenakan celana panjang seragam SMA mereka yang baru di kamarnya, kini laki-laki itu pun memakai baju seragamnya tanpa mengenakan dalaman samasekali.

"Ish, kau ini. Kenapa malah memakainya di kamarku? Harusnya dari rumahmu sana tadi lah!" omel Boboiboy yang langsung membuka lemarinya dan mengambil setelan seragamnya.

Anak itu mulai mengenakan seragamnya, namun keduanya menabrak ketika mendekati cermin secara bersamaan—maklum, kebiasaan anak laki-laki kalau mengancing baju seragam harus berada di depan cermin. Keduanya saling lempar pandang sesaat sebelum Boboiboy menimpali Fang dengan suara beratnya.

"Kau lihat apa?" sentaknya membuat Fang mendecih.

"Aku mengancing baju seragam lah, bukannya melihat kau," timpal Fang balik membuat Boboiboy memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir.

"Aku tak bisa mengikat dasinya. Makanya aku pasang baju disini," lanjut Fang sedikit pelan.

"Ppffftt …" Boboiboy terkekeh membuat Fang meninju pundak anak itu, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Sini lah, aku ajari!" Boboiboy bergeser sedikit, berbagi cermin dengan Fang.

"Begini, pertama siapkan dulu dasinya. Nah, kalau menurut film barat yang sering aku tonton—"

"—ralat, film barat bokep yang sering kau tonton," potong Fang.

"Iya, film barat bokep yang sering kita tonton. Caranya begini Fang …" lanjut Boboiboy.

Agak lama mereka belajar memasang dasi sampai akhirnya Fang bersungut-sungut tanda mengerti. Awalnya memang rada susah juga berantakan sana-sini, tapi akhirnya Fang bisa mengenakan dasi dengan baik. Fang tersenyum _pede_ melihat dirinya di cermin seolah sedang memuji-muji betapa gagah dan rupawannya dirinya, sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa menggeleng dan mulai mengepak beberapa buku ke dalam tas ranselnya. Melihat Fang yang masih berdecak-decak kagum di depan cermin membuat Boboiboy menendang punggung pria itu.

"Cepatlah sedikit! Mau berangkat atau disini saja terus?" gerutu Boboiboy.

"Iyalah, iya." Fang pun mengambil tasnya.

Keduanya mengenakan sepatu dan berjalan beriringan menuju SMA baru mereka. Fang memperbaiki sedikit kacamatanya yang sempat turun, Boboiboy mengenakan topi dinosaurus purbanya sembari berjalan, tampak perbedaan jelas ketika keduanya berjalan berdampingan dimana Fang yang selalu rapi dan Boboiboy yang rada pecicilan—ya anak ini memang sedikit demi sedikit mulai rada malas memperhatikan kerapiannya, meski begitu _aura keren_ masih terpancar ria dari setelannya yang terkesan liar.

"Lain kali setrika dulu baju kau sebelum ke sekolah lah Boboiboy, kita bukan berada di masa SMP lagi, kau mesti coba rapi sedikit!" ucap Fang, meski sebenarnya ia enggan memberitahu anak itu.

"Iyalah, iya," balas Boboiboy sedikit acuh, membuat Fang mendengus kesal.

Dikarenakan ritual pasang dasi yang mereka lakukan pagi hari tadi alhasil pun keduanya terlambat datang ke upacara pembukaan, mereka sampai harus ke ruang guru buat mengecek dimana kelas keduanya, beruntung Fang dan Boboiboy kedapatan berada di satu kelas yang sama sehingga mereka pun berjalan beriringan kembali menuju satu tujuan. Pintu itu dibuka perlahan lalu Fang dan Boboiboy masuk bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat wahai anak muda!" Kontan keduanya terkejut mendapati sambutan heroik yang tak asing itu.

"C-Cikgu Papa?" ucap Fang dan Boboiboy heran.

"Hmh, kalian pasti bingung mengapa Papa berada disini. Dikarenakan sesungguhnya kebenaran ini sudah lama memimpikan menjadi guru SMA," lanjut Papa Zola dengan aksen heroiknya dan menceritakan kembali kilas balik masa kecilnya, membuat Fang dan Boboiboy _sweatdropped_.

"Baiklah ini kawan-kawan yang tak sempat memperkenalkan diri tadi—Fang dan Boboiboy." Papa Zola memperkenalkan keduanya.

Tak memakan waktu banyak sebelum keduanya jadi bahan bisak-bisik teman-teman kelas mereka yang baru. Rata-rata berisi kekaguman betapa kerennya mereka berdua, yang satu terlihat berlapiskan aura cerdas dan dingin sementara yang satu lagi berlapiskan aura liar juga kuat. Namun, dikarenakan setelan Fang jauh lebih rapi dari Boboiboy mengakibatkan aura Fang jauh lebih nampak dan memikat.

"Dia itu yang namanya Fang?"

"Ah masa, ya ampun gantengnya~" rintih salah seorang perempuan.

"Tapi yang namanya Boboiboy itu lumayan juga sih, walau kalah jauh sama Fang-sama," lanjut perempuan lainnya yang kemungkinan seorang Otaku.

"Sudah, sudah! Hentikan! Kebenaran tidak mengenal rupa atau pun penampilan tapi hanya memandang ketulusan akan perbuatan," potong Papa Zola dengan nada kalem dan kerennya.

Fang dan Boboiboy berjalan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Kali ini keduanya tidak kebagian tempat buat duduk bersebelahan seperti masa SMP dulu, Fang dan Boboiboy duduk jauh berseberangan dengan kerumunan _fans_ masing-masing. Fang memperhatikan wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat begitu ramah dengan teman-teman baru di sekitarnya, beda dengan dirinya yang sedikit banyak enggan menanggapi sapaan orang padanya. Untuk ukuran teman menghabiskan waktu bersama terlama, perasaan Fang sedikit kecut melihat ekspresi Boboiboy sekarang.

Dengan segala keriuhan dan huru-hara ala SMA biasanya, tak terasa waktu pelajaran pun berlalu cepat. Fang pun tersenyum senang berencana menyombongkan diri pada Boboiboy karena fansnya sekarang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang anak itu. Namun karena saking banyaknya ia sedikit susah bergerak karena terjepit perempuan-perempuan yang meneriaki namanya, Boboiboy yang terlihat acuh pun melenggang bebas keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan pria kacamata itu.

"T-T-Tunggu Boboiboy!" teriak Fang.

"Kyaaaaa, Fang! Fang disini saja! Fang ayo makan siang sama-sama aku! Fang, kyaaa dadanya tegap, bidangnya ugh! Fang-sama! Fang-sama lihat sini!"

Terengah-engah, namun entah bagaimana caranya ia berhasil keluar dari kejaran-kejaran fansnya. Fang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang baru sampai secara tak sengaja mendapati Boboiboy tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis di kejauhan. Sedikit bersembunyi Fang mengintip keduanya yang terlihat akrab, matanya menajam mencoba memperhatikan baik-baik wajah sang gadis tersebut.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Bukannya itu Yaya, kakak kelasku dan Boboiboy dulu? Jadi dia sekolah disini juga 'kah," gumam Fang.

Keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga dan Fang pun diam-diam mengikuti. Dilihatnya lagi Boboiboy dan Yaya rupanya tengah menikmati makan siang di lantai atas sembari melanjutkan bicara panjang lebar entah apa yang dibicarakan. Melihat itu entah mengapa Fang serasa dikhianati, meski lama bersama Boboiboy tak pernah sekalipun ia makan siang bersama anak itu—kalau pun pernah itu pun cuman ajakan makan siang biasa dan sesampainya di kantin pun duduk berjauhan. Mulai agak terasa sesak, ia pun memilih berjalan mendekat.

"Woi, kau! Kau tak ajak aku ikut makan 'kah?" sapa Fang sedikit menyentak, namun Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau 'kan sibuk dengan perempuan-perempuan itu," jawab Boboiboy datar, Fang hanya mendecih kecil.

"Ah, kau 'kan Fang, yang dulu sering sama-sama Boboiboy. Aku Yaya kakak kelas kalian dulu, masih ingatkah?" Yaya mengulurkan tangannya mengajak salaman namun Fang tak menyambutnya.

"Dia bicara dengan kau lah!" lanjut Boboiboy dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Fang pun menyambut tangan Yaya.

"Ngga disangka kalian sudah besar-besar ya!" Seolah tak memikirkan kelakuan Fang tadi padanya, Yaya bersikap biasa.

Fang duduk di samping Boboiboy menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Yaya. Ia mengambil kotak makanan di tangan Boboiboy yang sempat Yaya sodorkan pada anak itu dan menghabiskan semua isinya. Boboiboy menatap tak percaya kotak kosong yang dikembalikan Fang padanya. Sekali lagi menghiraukan situasi Fang mengambil salah satu air mineral (entah punya siapa) dan menghabiskannya lalu bersendawa senormalnya habis makan.

"Fang, itu bukan punyaku tahu! Itu makan siang punya Yaya," omel Boboiboy namun Fang seolah tak peduli dan asik membersihkan giginya dengan lidi kecil yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Tak apalah Boboiboy! Aku juga sudah kenyang," kata Yaya dengan tenang—walaupun sebenarnya agak kecewa.

Melihat itu membuat Boboiboy menyodorkan kotak bekalnya menggantikan punya Yaya, "Nih!"

"Ah, tak apalah Boboiboy!" tolak Yaya namun Boboiboy bersikeras hingga gadis itu pun menerimanya.

Fang hanya bisa menatap datar adegan Telenovela Turki itu dan berusaha untuk mengambil kotak bekal itu lagi buat yang kedua kalinya—sayang kali ini tangannya dihentikan Boboiboy.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yaya!" pinta Boboiboy dan Yaya mengangguk kecil.

Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang—menyeret laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh. Hingga tersisa mereka berdua saja, Boboiboy pun mulai mengintimidasi Fang dengan tatapan herannya, kenapa dengan sikap laki-laki itu? Di hari pertama ini Fang terlihat lebih agresif ketimbang biasanya, toh SMP dulu anak ini acuh-acuh saja masalah apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy singkat namun Fang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pikirlah sendiri!" enggan menjawab dengan serius Fang berjalan pergi mengacuhkan Boboiboy.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Jelang hari yang baru, amarah akan permasalahan kemarin seolah terlupakan oleh Fang, seperti biasa ia datang pagi buat menjemput Boboiboy. Anak itu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, cukup lama sampai Tok Aba datang membukakan pintu.

"Fang? Boboiboy sudah berangkat lah, dia bangun pagi sekali." Tok Aba menatap heran Fang yang ternyata tak tahu-menahu Boboiboy berangkat lebih dulu.

"Dia berangkat sama-sama dengan Yaya—"

Belum selesai Tok Aba bicara Fang sudah berlari meninggalkan pria tua itu. Dipercepatnya lagi larinya kemudian mengerem setibanya di satu pertigaan, dilihatnya Boboiboy dan Yaya yang berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan sesuatu entah apalah itu yang pasti ekspresi Boboiboy terlihat senang sekali. Fang berjalan memotong diantara keduanya lalu menyeret tangan Boboiboy—berjalan cepat bersamanya meninggalkan Yaya yang menatap keduanya dengan terheran-heran.

"Fang, sakit! Kau mau tanganku putus?" ucap Boboiboy agak keras namun lelaki itu tak perduli.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Boboiboy memutar pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa perih bahkan setelah Fang melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kau ini yang kenapa? Kau tak beritahu aku kau jalan duluan lah, kau berangkat pagi dengan gadis itu, memangnya dia sespesial itu 'kah Boboiboy?" tanya Fang bertubi-tubi namun Boboiboy hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan heran—seolah Fang adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Sejak kapan aku harus beritahu kau dulu kalau berangkat sekolah pagi. Sudahlah Fang, jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan lah!" Boboiboy mendorong sedikit dada Fang, menyingkirkan laki-laki itu jalannya.

Fang menatap tak percaya sikap Boboiboy padanya. Seolah apa yang mereka jalani selama ini memang tak ada yang spesial, biasa-biasa saja. Untuk sesaat persahabatan mereka terasa merenggang bagi Fang. Yah, meski kini di setiap waktu istirahat Fang selalu dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang kian hari tak terhitung bayaknya melihat Boboiboy yang keluar kelas seolah acuh saja membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sifat dingin yang ia lontarkan pada orang-orang bukannya menjauhkan mereka tapi malah memberi pandangan betapa kerennya dirinya.

Hingga pulang sekolah sekalipun, lubang besar serasa bersarang di dadanya melihat Boboiboy tak terlihat terganggu sedikitpun saat harus pulang sendirian, terlebih serasa garam ditaburkan diatas lukanya ketika melihat Yaya menemani Boboiboy pulang.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bodoh meski telah berhasil menyaingi Boboiboy.

Malam datang menutup sore yang indah di hari ini. Berbantalkan kedua lengannya, Boboiboy memandangi dunia luar jendela yang terasa begitu luas, ia jatuhkan pipinya ke punggung tangannya membiarkan rasa kantuk datang merayapi punggungnya. Ketika dirasanya sudah cukup ia pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan naik ke tempat tidur. Dalam gelap, samar-samar didengarnya suara orang datang berkunjung, dan berikutnya suara orang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Boboiboy bangun dan terkejut mendapati pria berkacamata itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau lagi Fang, ada apa lagi?" tanya Boboiboy ketus, Fang hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku menginap disini," jawab Fang singkat, belum Boboiboy sempat membalas Fang sudah masuk dan mengeluarkan kasur tambahan di bawah ranjang Boboiboy.

"Eh, aku tidak bilang kau boleh menginap di kamarku lah!" larang Boboiboy namun Fang tak mengubris kata-kata itu.

Akhirnya malam keduanya yang terasa _awkward_ pun dimulai. Tak ada yang tidur namun tak ada juga yang membuka pembicaraan, entah berapa kali sudah Boboiboy mengubah posisi tidurnya namun kantuk tak lagi datang menghampirinya. Fang hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit berbantalkan kedua tangannya, sekilas ditatapnya punggung Boboiboy sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kasurnya keras Boboiboy. Apa kau punya yang lebih lunak sedikit?" tanya Fang memecah kesunyian namun tak ada jawaban dari Boboiboy.

"Tak ada," jawab Boboiboy setelah agak lama terdiam.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan atau respon apapun lagi Fang sontak naik ke atas ranjang Boboiboy dan berbaring dengan punggung mendempet anak itu.

"F-Fang! Sesak lah! Tak muat!" Boboiboy mencoba mendempetkan punggungnya balik seolah ingin mengusir Fang dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf, Boboiboy."

Mendengar kata itu membuat Boboiboy terdiam, sedikit melunak ia berhenti mendempet dan terdiam dalam pembaringannya. Lama ia menunggu tak ada lagi kata-kata dari Fang, entah mungkin anak laki-laki itu sudah terlelap atau mungkin yang tadi cuman igauannya semata. Boboiboy berbalik dan terperangah saat didapatinya wajah Fang begitu dekat dengannya, ia sedikit bergeser sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar. Fang tidak menatapnya, pandangan lelaki itu seolah menunduk, dan ekspresi itu membuat Boboiboy sedikit banyak tak sabar menunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

"Bukannya aku tak suka kau berteman dengan Yaya, cuman aku merasa kau tak begitu padaku—padahal kita sudah lama jadi sahabat. Membangunkan kau tiap pagi, kita berangkat sekolah sama-sama, nonton video 3GP sama-sama, maksudku aku lebih layak dapat perlakuanmu semacam itulah," gumam Fang panjang lebar.

"Iyalah, iyalah, aku yang salah. Janganlah dimasukkan dalam hati begitu, Fang," hibur Boboiboy.

"Lain kali kita makan siang sama-sama ya," lanjut anak itu lagi sesaat sebelum Fang terlelap jauh.

Tak ada gangguan lagi dari suara jam weker, atau juga weker berjalan yang biasa membangunkannya, kini dua-duanya masih terlelap tenang setibanya di pagi yang baru. Tok Aba datang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamar Boboiboy—menggeleng tak habis pikir melihat dua anak itu masih tidur saling bersangga dahi masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang tak ubah sedikitpun.

"Kenapa pula anak-anak ini, bisa-bisa mereka terlambat masuk sekolah," ucap Tok Aba sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

 **~END~**

* * *

 _A/N : Ufgh, maaf maaf, diriku lagi kritis ide nih. Maklum pertama kali bikin Sho-Ai rencananya mau nambahin beberapa sense humornya, eh ya karena keseringan humor-humor yang cabul barang temen akhirnya ngelantur beberapa bagian, maaf kalau OOC nya keterlaluan… (Ni anak satu sadar ngga sadar suka merusak citra orang) Don't mind please, just a joke! ^^_

 _Oh ya, bagaimana pendapat kalian soal karya yang satu ini? Suka 'kah? :D_


End file.
